warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rainlegs/One thing..
Okay, first of all, despite what you guys have been saying to me, no, I am not heartless. I may come across as that way, but I'm only this way because that's my response to some of you guys fawning over people and believing every word you're fed. I'd like to say one thing, and I'm not naming names: To the three of you who sent me private messages in the chat raging at me for being "heartless" and "horrible" and "careless" about Rowan leaving, just stop. If you're so concerned about creating a drama-free environment, yelling at someone because they chose to be neutral regarding the situation is horrible. I could report you all to wikia and have you blocked for personal attacks. I won't though, as I understand you're young and have no filter regarding what may exit your keyboard. Thirdly, Rowan, (and for the rest of you who seem to doubt me) I do care that you're leaving. But, honey, no one was forcing you to, this was entirely your own choice. Me begging you to stay would only prolong your apparent pain of being on here. I chose to stay neutral in the chat. Yes, I do doubt that this is forever....she's tried to leave forever many times beforehand, and all have failed. I mean, if she doesn't return, Rowan, I wish you the best in life, and you were a great user for the wiki. We wouldn't be as thriving of a community without your heavy influence. You and I have had our fights, yes, but you really helped shaped me into the person I am today, and for that I am grateful. You're a beautiful, strong, stubborn young woman, and you'll go far in life. Always remember to stay even and calm when you get worked up, okay? You have a fiery temper, and that can be a blessing at the proper time and place. Learn to channel it at the right people, and it will be a great gift..but learn to control it. You'll be fine without the wiki, and I hope to speak to you sometime soon. If you do return, I reserve the right of an "I told you so" I'll welcome ya back with open arms. xD Feel free to return, and if not, pop in chat from time to time, if you can bare it. We all love ya and would like catch up with you from time to time. o3o If I offended anyone today due to my apparent "lack of care", I apologize, as I may have snapped at you once or twice. I just didn't want people to get overworked over this ordeal, as a few of you were. Rowan left because of drama. Bitching about her leaving and trying to pick fights only adds to it, and I'm not losing another user because people can't hold their tongues. Learning the right time to speak of things is a vital life lesson which everyone needs to learn at some point or another- the sooner, the better, for not only you, but everyone around you. So, in conclusion, Rowan, I'll miss you, those I've offended, I apologize, and for you three (and you know who you are), personal attacks are a no-no. If this encounter had been face-to-face, I probably would've punched you, or at least complained to the police. You would've gotten into a lot more trouble than you are now. And, hey! I'm even protecting your identities, so you won't be banned. See? Not so heartless. ;D Category:Blog posts